Daddy's girl
by Shadow Addams
Summary: Screw ,ay seem like her brother's copy but if they were humans she'd be daddy's girl.


Dadddy's girl

Disclaimer :I own no one in Tinkerbell except Screw.

Summary: This is as if Bobble nad Screw are humans so Bobble is about 18 and Screw is I'm putting her as 7.

"Get out, ye lazy basterd, GET OUT!!!" The screams were so sharp, like the needles at a hospital. But unlike the hospital needles, these couldn't help you. A woman with fair skin and cropped red hair, stood a the door, pointing a long finger and manicured nail at it. In the doorway to the living room, stood a man with very fair skin and red hair. He held a suitcase in his hand, and a piece of paper in the other. He walked towards the door, dropped his suitcase by it, then came eye to eye with the woman.

"Please, don' do this honey-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the woman slapped him, making an echoing noise fill the quiet house hold.

"Don' ye DARE 'Honey' meh! We're through, ye hear meh, GET OUT OF MAH HOUSE!!!" The man sighed, the woman red in the face.

"Okay, if that's what ye want. But please, let meh say goodbye te the kids. Please." The woman looked at him for a moment, before looking away. The man walked out of the room, and up a pair of stairs to a room. The door to the room had a piece of paper stuck to it, saying 'B.K and S.K' .

"Bobble Kettletree and Screw Kettletree . How they came up with their nickname Ah'l never know." The man said out loud. Ignoring the sign, he twisted the wooden handle and walked into the room. A boy around the age of 18, with fair skin,coke bottle glasses, blue eyes and red spiky hair sat on the bed, holding a girl around 7 with very fair skin skin and long straight red hair a line of freckels going across her nose, and big green eyes..

"Hey Phineas, hey Amy." The man said, almost in a cheerful voice. Both kids just stared at him, as if he wasn't there. The man sighed.

"Kids, Ah'm sorry for what's happening. The thing is, Ah would never, EVER choose te leave." He tried to explain. The teenage boy/ Bobble looked at him.

"So why are ye leaving?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Because, Ah haven't really got a choice-" The man began, but Bobble put Screw on the bed and stood up, glaring into his father's green eyes.

"A'course ye have a choice! This is yer house tee, ye have a right te stay here! Why can't ye just go up te mom and say NO!?" He yelled in his face. The man wiped spit from his face, chuckling slightly.

"Trust me Phineas, Ah've already tried. But trust meh, no matter how many times Ah say it, she's not gonna give in. She's very determend, yer mom, and once her mind is on something, she'll NEVER change it! But listen, Phin, Ah want to tell you, if Ah don't come back-"

"But dad ye WILL come back!" Bobble insisted.

"phin just _listen_. If Ah don't, Ah'm nae say Ah won't, but _if _Ah don't_, _Ah want ye te have this." He reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a thin golden chain, with a blue stone on it.

"Ah've been saving this fer a while, Ah want ye te keep it safe. Ah'm trusting ye with this." He pressed the necklace into Bobble's shaking hands. He stared at the gift, before running out the room, clutching the jewellery close to him. Screw sat on the bed, gazing at her father with her glittery, green eyes. He looked at Screw, who was obviously trying to fight of tears.

"Come on kiddo, don' cry. This is hard enough fer meh without tears anyway. Besides, if ye start crying, then Ah'll start crying, and, well, Phineas will NEVER stop!" This made Screw laugh a bit, helping her fight off the tears. He looked at the paper he had been holding in his hands, before handing it to Screw.

"Ah know it's not as great as the necklace Phineas got, but Ah know how much ye love yer photo's. Heck, there's more picture on yer walls than there is wallpaper!" Screw laughed again. Then, her dad's face turned serious.

"Amy, remember, even if we don' see each other again, Ah want ye te remember meh." He came very close to her, their faces almost touching.

"And Ah want ye te promise me that." Screw looked straight at him. She didn't trust herself to speak, because she knew that her voice would be the switch to turn on the taps in her eyes. In the end, she could do no more than nod. Her father smiled, before planting a kiss on her cheek. With that, he walked out of the room. Screw sat there, touching the cheek where she had been kissed. She heard the click of the front door. He was leaving. She leapt to her feet and ran, desperate to be able to see his face just one last time in the flesh. She stood in the doorway, watching as her own mother slapped him, causing another echo throughout the house.

AH HATE YE!!!" She screamed.

"Leave meh and mah kids ALONE!!!"

_He drops his suitcase by the door,_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore._

_She drags her feet across the floor,_

_Trying to hold back time, to keep him holding on._

She ran towards him, flinging her arms around his shoulders, as if she was trying to stop him moving. But, her efforts could not help. He hugged her, before pulling her off and resting her on the floor. Bobble came into the room, fresh tear streaks on his face, staining hos skin.

"Dad, ye can't do this." He said, his eyes soaked with tears, new ones brewing. He picked up Screw, and walked towards Bobble.

"Phin, remember that hawllin word I taugh ye, ohana?" He asked. Bobble nodded.

"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." With that, he handed Screw over to him, then walked towards the door. He picked up his suitcase, and walked away.

_Daddy daddy, don't leave,_

_I'll do anything to keep you,_

_Right here with me,_

_Can't you see how much I need you._

_Daddy daddy, don't leave,_

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean,_

_She don't know what she's talking about,_

_Somebody here me out._

The house was silent, all voices evaporated. Bobble stood there, silent tears running down his face. Screw however, kept her face straight. Her dad had said he wanted no tears, and she planned to keep it that way.

"Well, Ah'll get yer dinner started, eh kids?" Bobble and Screw looked at their mother in disbelief. She acted as if nothing had happened. Their father was gone, and she didn't care. Bobble half dropped Screw onto the sofa, walked into the kitchen, came back with the hot soup that was on the stove, and chucked the tomato flavour liquid at his mother.

"How could ye do this te us, mom!? Why? Why don' ye care about us?!" Bobble screamed in her face. Her mother tried to wipe the soup off her shirt.

"This is mah favourite top, ye know." She stated.

"Oh, well excuse meh! Ah had no idea how important clothing was te ye! Maybe if ye give me the shirt, Ah can jump off a cliff inte the sea, Ah hear salt water's very cleansing!" Bobble screamed again. Screw watched all this happening, before looking out the window. It had started to rain slightly, but she could just make out several stars in the sky. She decided that those stars were Gotiki, the hawllin god of strength. She needed so much strength right now. Her eyes closed.

_Father, listen,_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go._

_Father, listen, _

_I would do anything in return._

_I'll clean my room, try hard at school,_

_I'll be good I promise you,_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you._

Screw opened her eyes. The rain had picked up a bit during her prayer, but she could still see one of the stars, and she knew Gotiki had been listening.

"Ye know what Phineas, fine! If ye want meh te get lost, that's just what Ah'll do!" With that, their mother grabbed a pair of keys and flounced out the door. The house was once again silent.

"Don' worry Screw, she just wants te scare us. She'll probably go get a coffee, wait till we call her, then come home all smug. She'll be home in no time, trust meh!" Screw looked at her brother. She felt Bobble wasn't promising what passed his lips. Lightning painted the sky, while thunder made the world shake. Screw, slightly scared, clung onto Bobble's leg. Bobble picked up Screw, tucking her soft red hair behind her ear.

"Don' worry Screw, a little storm can' hurt anyone!" This time, Bobble sounded like he was promising.

It was the worse promise he'd ever made in his life.

The phone rang, sending a rush of hope inside the two siblings. Bobble ran to the phone as if five other people were trying to get it. He stabbed the answer button, pressing the machinery to his ear.

"Hello? Hello? Mom, is that ye? WHERE ARE YE?!?!" Bobble yelled down the phone. Screw stood in the door way. She could already tell this wasn't her mother calling.

"Hello? Is this the Kettletree residence?" A masculine voice inside the phone asked. Bobble's light of hope flickered away.

"Aye, this is." He answered.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Is your father in?" The voice asked.

"No, our mom kicked him out yesterday! Do ye know where she is? She's had meh worried sick and mah little sister near tears!"

"Well, I'm afraid, you won't be able to see her again." The voice said. Even though he said it quietly, the news reached Screw's ears.

"What? What do ye mean?" Asked Bobble.

"He means mom's dead." Screw said. Bobble looked at his sister, before retuning his attention towards the phone, as if it were a priceless artefact.

"She can' be dead, what happened?!" The man on the other end sighed.

"Can you drive a car?"

*_Ten mins later*_

A large bulky car pulled towards several police cars. Bobble jumped out of the car, Screw clinging to his back like a little Koala Bear. A police officer stood in front of him, looking serious.

"Uh, maybe the little'un shouldn't see this." He advised. Screw jumped off Bobble's back.

"No, Ah'll be fine with it." She said almost no emotion in her voice. Before anyone could do anything, she had pushed her way past all the officers and was looking at the wreckage. A car lay upside down, crushed into wheat looked like something out of a junk yard. It was hard to make out, but you could just see several strands of cropped red hair, Acting as an SOS flag, from under the wreckage. Bobble saw the wreckage, and gasped.

"We think she must've skidded on the speed bump. And the storm last night didn't help in the slightest." Explained the officer. Bobble was already crying.

"The last thing Ah said te her…Was get lost." He whispered. Screw, however, still didn't cry. The tears welled behind her eyes, making her head feel close to bursting point, but she wouldn't allow a single one to pass her eyes. She'd promised her father she wouldn't cry, and she was going to keep that promise.

"Sir, how old are you?" Asked the officer.

"18." Bobble managed to splutter.

"In that case, you now have legal rights to the property you live in." The officer said, but it didn't look like Bobble was listening. He had sagged to his knees, and was rocking himself back and forth, crying hysterically. Screw walked towards one of the officers.

"Ah wanna go home now."

*Two months later*

Bobble was in the kitchen, making some kind of stew. Screw sat in the living room, staring at the TV. The TV wasn't even switched on, but she stared at it even so. The loss of their mother still hung about the house, but both agreed to keep quiet about it. Screw still had the lump in her throat that had formed two months ago, and she knew it would stay there for a long, long time. The phone rang, breaking the silence and making both of them jump. Bobble picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Kettletree residence?" Asked a feminine voice on the other side.

"Aye, can Ah help ye?" Asked Bobble.

"You, need to get to the town hospital, right now." The voice said. Screw stood in the doorway, just like she had done two months ago.

"Why, what's going on?" Asked Bobble. A loud beeping noise was bleaching the line, and a fluster of muti colourerd voices.

"You need to hurry, there's not much time left!" With that, the line went dead. Bobble stood, confused. Screw headed towards the door.

"Screw, where're ye going?" Asked Bobble.

"Te the hospital." Screw replied.

"Screw, how do we know that wasn't just a prank call?" Asked Bobble,

"How do we know that was the truth?" Asked Screw. Bobble stood still for a bit, before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

*_At The Hospital*_

Bobble and Screw stood in the sparkling white corridors, the medicine smell pinching their noses. A nurse holding a clipboard bounded up to them.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Um, aye. We got a call asking for the Kettletree residence." The nurse grabbed their wrists and pulled them along.

"Hurry, before you run out of time!" She cried. Soon, Screw and Bobble found themselves in a room. A curtain was in the middle, hiding someone. The nurse had left, so Bobble walked towards the curtain. She peeled back the plastic curtain, revealing a man. He looked half human. His face a grey as a fish, pipes sticking out of his body, various machines beeping away. He turned his face towards Bobble and Screw, then smiled.

"Hi kids, ye made it." He said in a raspy voice. Bobble and Screw's eyes widened.

"D-Dad?" The both spluttered.

"The one and only!" He said, cheerfully. They both ran towards him and took one of his hands. Bobble started bawling his eyes out, but Screw was still determend to keep her eyes dry. Eventually, Bobble managed to get a grip of himself.

"D-Dad. What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Turns out I've got a lump thingy in my brain." He answered. Bobbble's jaw dropped.

"Ye mean, the C word?" Their dad looked at him, slightly confused.

"What in the world has that got te do with anything?"

"No, Ah mean Cancer." Answered Bobble.

"Oh right. Ah thought ye meant - never mind. And no Phin, Ah do NAE have that definition for the C word, I have a lump thingy in my brain. It sounds nicer than that OTHER word!" Bobble looked slightly bedazzled. He turned to Screw.

"Hiya kiddo, how's mah favourite little girl?" He asked. Screw gave her answer as a smile. He then turned back to Bobble, who had a bucket of questions for him.

"Dad, the Nurses said we were running out of time, what did they mean?"

"Oh that? Ah asked them te say that 'caus Ah knew ye'd think they were prank calling!" Answered their dad, laughing. Bobble looked majorly pissed at the moment.

"Ye scared half the life out of meh!" Screw pulled his hair gently to get his attention.

"Dad, how long have ye got?" She asked in a scarily serious tone.

"Ducky, Ah've got about a month." Is all he said. Bobble spent a couple seconds processing this data in his brain, before bursting into another fit of tears. Screw, however, still stayed dry eyed.

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks,_

_She don't wanna close her eyes cos she's scared that he'll leave._

_They've tried just about everything,_

_But it's getting harder now for him to breathe._

Screw sat at the kitchen table, holding what looked like her seventh mug of coffee and her eighteenth bag of jelly beans. She popped some more artificially coloured pieces of jelly and practically inhaled more coffee, when Bobble came into the room.

"Screw, what are ye doing? It's three in the morning, AND it's Sunday!" He scolded.

"Ah can't sleep." Screw replied in a zombie-like tone in her accent. Bobble looked at the state of the kitchen.

"Well Ah'm nae surprised! Ye've gone through all the sugary food, and drank nearly all mah coffee! Do ye have any idea how much coffee costs?" He asked, but Screw wasn't listening.

"Bobble, if Ah sleep, he might leave." At first Bobble was puzzled, before his half asleep brain clicked into action.

"Oh sis, please stop worrying. Look at yerself, ye're killing yerself! Ye need sleep! Ah know ye're worried, and so am Ah. But he's gonna be with us fer a little while longer, just remember that." Just then the phone rang, making both of them jump.

"Wha-? Who could be calling us at three in the morning?" Bobble mumbled as he picked up the little gadget.

"Hello?"

"Mister Kettletree, are you awake?!"

"Sir, if Ah wasn't awake, how could've Ah answered the phone?""Oh yeah. Look, that's not the point, you need to get down the hospital!" Bobble instantly knew what was going on. He dropped the phone and grabbed Screw.

"Bobble-?" Began Screw, but Bobble hushed her.

"Amy, ye can't talk at all! Ah'll need te drive faster than any law allows ye te!" Before Screw could get a word in edgeways, she was strapped into the car and the wind was blowing against her face. She already knew what was gonna happen, but still, her eyes didn't spill a drop. Yet in her mind, all sorts of alarms were going off. It was almost as if, all the tears she had been collecting were gathering inside her brain, and she was running out of room inside her head.

_Daddy daddy, don't leave,_

_I'll do anything to keep you._

_Right here with me,_

_Can't you see how much I need you._

_Daddy daddy, don't leave,_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean._

_They don't know what they're talking about,_

_Somebody hear me out._

The two sped down the highway, only just managing to dodge out of peoples way and ran every red light. The abuse people yelled at them only seemed like a gentle hum in the back ground. It was if, nothing existed, but them.

_Father, listen, _

_tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go._

_Father, save him_

_I would do anything in return._

_I'll clean my room, try hard at school,_

_I'll be good I promise you,_

_Father, father,_

_I pray to you._

They finally arrived at the hospital, but nurses swarmed the area and they couldn't even find the reception desk. Luckily, Screw's tiny size proved to be very useful, as she managed to dodge in and out of peoples legs, leaving her brother behind. She already knew what was happening, she already knew what was going to happen, and she knew she only had a couple minutes left. For someone who was so small, she proved to be very speedy. Nurses and doctors called after her, but she ran on in vain. Soon, a stitch appeared in her gut and side, as if she was being torn in half. But nothing was going to slow her down. She saw a pair of doors at the end of a long hallway, and just as she started sprinting towards them, a pair of hands grabbed her and began carrying her away from her goal.

"Look kid, you can't go in there." The doctor said. But Screw kicked and pounded him, desperate to get free. Soon, she caught him right in the area it hurts most. The doctor doubled over in pain as Screw leapt from his grasp to the ground. She reached the doors, but to her dismay, they were locked. Peering in through the keyhole, she saw many people in white, all jabbing tools and needles into a man's body. Her father's body.

_Please don't let him go,_

_I'm begging you so._

_Let him open his eyes, need a little more time,_

_To tell him that I love him more._

_Than anything in the world,_

_It's daddy's little girl._

Her tiny fists pulled at the handle, harder and harder. But she knew it was hopeless, it was locked, and there was no way of getting in. Then she noticed a sign. 'Push' it read. Face palming, she pushed the door with all her might and stumbled into the room. Doctors looked at her, all slightly shocked. Some looked as if they were about to make a jump towards her, but one of them held up his hand, pulled off his mask, and sighed.

"Guys, we know it's hopeless. Let the poor lamb spend time with him." With that, they all walked away. Screw ran to her fathers side. His eyes were half open, his face pale, and the sheets caked in blood.

"Dad. Dad. Please dad, don' be dead." Screw whispered.

_Father, listen,_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go._

_Father, save him,_

_I would do anything in return._

_I'll clean my room, try hard at school, _

_I'll be good, I promise you._

_Father, father,_

His eyes opened a fraction, and the sides of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Remember what ohana means?" He asked, his voice quiet. Screew nodded her head.

"Ohana means family," They both said in union.

"Family means no one gets left behind," He gasped slightly, and his eyes closed a fraction more. Screw clenched his hand.

"Dad, just two more words." She begged. Just as his eyes closed forever, he whispered.

"Or forgotten." His hand slipped off Screw's, and fell downwards. He was gone, and Screw knew it. The tears returned, but even now, she bit them back. Even if he was gone, she still had his promise to keep. She looked at his face, and managed to smile.

"Can't wait te see ye again." She said. As she was dragged from the hospital. As she was driven home. As she let Bobble sob into her shoulder, she didn't forget those words.

"Can't wait te see ye again."

_She was daddy's little girl_

Aurthor's notes: I wrote that in English class when that song played. I know what death and divorce are like.

Review please.


End file.
